new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Speedy Blue Dog (character)
Speedy Blue Dog is the title character and main protagonist of the Speedy Blue Dog series released by Frederator Interactive, as well as numerous spin-off comics and an animated series. Bio Physical Appearance Speedy is a 15-years-old brave, simple-minded, kind-hearted, comical dog. He has light blue fur, soft hair, large white oval on his stomach and a furry tail. Speedy is wearing a red dog collar and white gloves. But, sometimes he's wearing a white shirt with red exclamation mark on it, which is only used for original box covers. Speedy is actually a mutt because he has basset hound ears, dachshund snout and golden retriever tail. He also has the speed of Jack Russell terrier and the bravery of Siberian husky. Speedy's eye color is black and sometimes green (when he's feeling scared or doing wild takes). He is inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog, Rayman, Bugs Bunny, Popeye the Sailor and Huckleberry Hound because of his similarities. Personality Speedy is a canine hero. He is also known as "World's Fastest Canine" as his nickname. Speedy loves to run around, talk, relax, collecting dog biscuits and doing breakdancing. He doesn't like drowning in the water, getting hurt, waiting and being late. His favorite foods are chili dogs, bacon, sausages and cheese. Appearances Main Series *Basically, every game in the series. Spin-off Series *''Speedy Blue Dog's Carnival Party Games'' *''Speedy Blue Dog Golf'' *''Speedy Blue Dog Tennis'' *''Shifty Black Dog'' *''Speedy Blue Dog's Carnival Party Games 2'' *''Speedy Blue Dog Racing'' *''Speedy Blue Dog and Mario'' *''Speedy Blue Dog Tetris'' Other *''Speedy Blue Dog'' *''Speedy Blue Dog's Christmas Adventure'' Gallery Official Artwork Speedy_Blue_Dog_Pose.jpeg|Speedy Blue Dog's official pose. Speedy Blue Dog.png|Speedy Blue Dog is running. speedy_blue_dog_base_model_sheet_by_smashgamer16-da45of2.jpg|There are different versions of Speedy Blue Dog: Box Art (left) and Regular (right). Speedy_Blue_Dog.jpg|Speedy Blue Dog (in his box art design) is doing a pose. Speedy with Dog Biscuit.png|Speedy is holding a dog biscuit. Speedy Blue Dog Breakdancing.png|Speedy breakdancing. IMG 20171121 1415481 rewind.jpg|Speedy in his TV series design. Screenshots Quotes *"I'm Speedy! Speedy Blue Dog!" - Every game in the series. *"Come on!" - Every game in the series. *"All right, here I come!" - When Speedy is ready for his mission and every game in the series. *"Doggy speed!" - When Speedy is running and every game in the series. *"Woo-hoo! All done!" - When Speedy finishing his mission and every game in the series. *"Very good!" - When Speedy finishing his mission at ranks B and C and every game in the series. *"Ah, phooey!" - When Speedy failing his mission and every game in the series. *"There's no time for a break." - When Speedy waiting for the player and every game in the series. *"Yeow!" - When Speedy gets hurt and every game in the series. *"Bow-wow!" - When Speedy using his extra speed and every game in the series. *"Catch me if you can!" - Speedy Blue Dog World *"You'll never be late." - Speedy Blue Dog World *"Hey! What's going on here?" - Speedy Blue Dog Adventure *"It's not that simple, but I'm a hardworking dog!" - Speedy Blue Dog Adventure *"Hurry, hurry!" - Speedy Blue Dog: Omega Rush and other later games. *"Where am I?" - Speedy Blue Dog: A Hero's Awakening and other later games. *"Too late!" - Speedy Blue Dog: Robot Havoc and other later games. *"Aw man! Not again!" - Speedy Blue Dog: Robot Havoc and other later games. *"How dare you!" - Speedy Blue Dog Adventure 2 '' *"Blow up?! Oh no!" - ''Speedy Blue Dog Adventure 2 *"In your face!" - Speedy Blue Dog Tales *"Now, keep going!" - Speedy Blue Dog Tales *"Hey, wait for me!" - Speedy Blue Dog: Tail-Waggin' Extreme *"Full speed ahead!" - Speedy Blue Dog: Tail-Waggin' Extreme Trivia *Speedy was created by Disney animator Tom Bancroft. *There are Speedy's voice actors in games: ** is provide the voice of him from the first game to Speedy Blue Dog's Carnival Party Games. **Drake Bell is provide the voice of him from Speedy Blue Dog Adventure ''to ''Speedy Blue Dog Racing. **Robbie Daymond is provide the voice of him since ''Speedy Blue Dog Adventure 2 ''as his current voice. *